HELP Untitled Doctor Who ScreenPlay
by colemanreyna
Summary: Hello! I have created a screen play for a doctor who episode I plan to animate. The episode features my girlfriend, Rachel, as the companion. This is a gift for her. Please tell me what I should change! or possible titles... Also there is another scene in the begging that leads into the intro titles but its not really relevant


Doctor finishes landing the TARDIS  
Doctor  
(relieved)few! Bumpy landing (under breath) although we. Have. Had. Worse (directed at the TARDIS). (runs to pick up jacket) (excited) alright! Howdy Austin Texas! The weirdest city on this planet, what do you have for me today!? 'bout time I took a vacation!... Beautiful hills, fresh water springs, (opens the TARDIS doors) and (confused and lowers voice) concrete..  
The doctor opens his doors to find he Landed landed on a parking garage. he walks out and looks over the top to find he is in a mall.  
Doctor  
Of all places to land in this city, I land in a boring old parking lot in the middle of a shopping mall. Not exactly what I call a vacation. (Optimistic).. might as well peek around while I'm here at least. Yes good idea!.. I'm answering myself now.. That's new!  
INT. BOOKSTORE  
Rachel walks into te scene and sits against a bookshelf, reading a book. The doctor walks in from the other end of the store and walks around.  
A bright wispy lights flys through one end of the store, grabbing the doctors and Rachel's attention. The doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver as Rachel watches.  
Doctor  
(under his breath) ah that's more like it  
The light flys through the store and stops, hovering in front of the doctors face.  
Doctor  
Hello there, who are you? I feel like we've met before.. No?.. Must have been the other whizzing orb friend of mine..  
The light light flies away, right through him, and out the store, leaving the doctor in shock.  
A woman at the other end of the isle looks at him with her brows raised.  
Doctor  
(trying to be casual) Psh.. Kids toys these days.  
The doctor awkwardly rubs his neck, then sprints out of the store.  
EXT. MALL  
The doctor chases the light with his sonic as Rachel follows. They both end up at the bottom of the parking garage. Rachel stands behind the corner so that she's not seen.  
The light flies up and enters the TARDIS lantern.  
Doctor  
(confused) oh this can not be good  
The TARDIS makes and crashing sound and falls on its side.  
Doctor  
(very worried) yes Yes. Entirely very much so not good.  
The doctor runs towards the entrances of the parking garage and stops.  
Doctor  
(shouting)OY! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to follow strange men down allies? (direct towards Rachel)  
Rachel shows herself with wide eyes.  
Doctor  
No? really? I feel like that should be on the top of the 'do not do' list. Who are you and why are you following me.. By the look on your face I assume you have nothing to do with this.(points sonic at tardis)  
Rachel  
What is that?  
Doctor  
What is what? (quickly) phone booth, screwdriver,mysterious light thing... (sarcastically) (points at neck) ..Bow tie?  
Rachel  
(not amused)that (points at the light) that right there. What is it?  
Doctor  
That is Not my friend apparently. You try to be nice these days.. No but that,I have not the slightest clue as to what or who that is(yelling) all I know is that it's hurting MY TARDIS... (calm) sorry , misdirected anger. (cheerful) hello, I'm the doctor.  
The doctor puts is arm out to Rachel. Rachel stands confused looking at him

Rachel  
It's a who?  
Doctor  
I reckon it has a name of some sort.  
Rachel  
Okay.. This is certainly a weird one  
Doctor  
Not the first time I've been called that  
Rachel  
Oh. No. I mean the dream. I mean, well, normally I'm like being chased and I can't move or something along those lines. Nothing ever like this.  
Doctor  
(Playing along) right. Yes. A dream..  
Rachel  
Well yeah, seriously? Look at me, I'm following a stranger, who is following a flight holding some kind of.. Screwdriver? Is that what you call it? (to herself) I really need to lay off the sci fi shows. And the button down shirt with the dorky hipster jacket.. Yeah I know exactly where that's stemming up from. So yeah I'm in a dream.  
Doctor  
Okay then.. (mood shift) well in that case I'm called the doctor. I'm a time lord from the planet Galifrey. I'm 907 years old. I travel in a space ship called the TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space. It takes me anywhere in time and space. I stole it and I have been running ever since. And you are?  
Rachel  
(excited) I'm Rachel Madey. I really need to get more sleep.  
Doctor  
(excited and confident) Rachel Madey let's go save my TARDIS.  
They both smile and run towards the garage.  
Ext. top of garage  
Both stand outside of the horizontal TARDIS  
Doctor  
What's wrong with you?  
Rachel  
What exactly is a police public call box?  
Doctor  
It's a box people use to catch criminals in.  
Rachel  
So you turned it into a space ship.  
Doctor  
No I turned a spaceship into a police box.  
Rachel  
So you go traveling in a tiny old box. Looks uncomfortable.  
Doctor  
I love this part. Be right back!  
The doctor crouched down and climber in. The TARDIS dematerialized and rematerialized upright. The doctor walks out.

Doctor  
Come in. Come in.  
Rachel  
Woah, cool. Okay I get it, so it's a disguise!  
Doctor  
Bingo! Aren't you the clever one.  
Rachel  
A police box though?  
Doctor  
It's broken. Got stuck on it.  
Rachel  
Interesting. So it use to adapt to its surroundings. Why haven't you fixed it?.. Not that anyone in the city would notice anyways  
Doctor  
Police boxes are cool. and They never do.  
Rachel  
So why did it fall over.  
Doctor  
I'm not there yet.. (under breath) What's wrong with you. (Looking at the console)  
The doctor walks around, checking the console.  
Rachel  
You talk to it likes it's Alive.  
Doctor  
It's is. I swear I need to make a welcome packet or something. Hold on, haven't you noticed that-  
Rachel  
That its bigger on the inside? Yes, of course I did. Why point out the obvious though?  
The doctor looks up and notices the light at the top of the console. He climbs up to get a closer look.  
Doctor  
(Whispering) there you are.  
Rachel  
That's the light from the book store?  
Doctor  
I don't have a good feeling about this.  
The doctor taps the glass tube, and the lights runs down the console.  
The TARDIS begins to crash again and both fall to the floor of the TARDIS.  
Rachel  
I don't like this.  
Doctor  
(yelling per crashing sound) the TARDIS is being attacked.  
The lights in the TARDIS shut off. They both sat up on the floor of the TARDIS.  
Rachel  
How did I know this would turn into a nightmare.  
The doctor looks at Rachel with a concerned face.  
Doctor  
Rachel has you ever had a dream where you are falling?  
Rachel looks at him and nods  
Doctor  
Okay. When's the last time you had that kind of dream and didn't land right in your bed? You wake up..  
Rachel  
Yyyessss?  
Doctor  
You're a clever person Rachel, think about it. We both just fell over in your 'dream' and we landed in my TARDIS. Tardis. Not a bed. You should have been jolted enough to wake up just now but you didn't.  
Rachel stares at him without speaking.  
Doctor  
This may be a bad, very very bad time but... (whispering) this is no dream.  
The TARDIS began to dematerialize as the both jump up. The doctor runs to the console with Rachel.  
Doctor  
(yelling)HOLD ON!  
The doctor pulls a lever and it jolts him into his chair. Rachel grabs the console. Yellow (TARDIS) and green (the light) currents run through the console. Rachel's hand interferes with the opposing currents and the yellow current surrounds her.  
The TARDIS lands and calms down.  
Rachel  
(Angry) who are you? What kind of game is this? I'm calling the police.  
Doctor  
We've landed.. 'Where' is my question.  
Rachel  
What?  
The doctor and Rachel walked out of the TARDIS. Rachel pulls out her phone and drops it.  
EXT. GRASS AREA INFRONT OF SCHOOL  
They both walked out to find themselves under trees next to a school with kids getting into busses.  
yard. Day  
Doctor  
Okay. So far so good..  
Rachel  
Why wouldn't it be?  
Doctor  
Well seeing as though no one is about to kill us I'd call this good.  
Rachel  
What would lead to someone wanting to kill you?  
Doctor  
Meeting me  
The doctor and Rachel observe their surroundings  
Doctor  
We're in a school lot  
Rachel  
Yeah, mine. This is my school.  
Doctor  
YOUR school? How old are you? (to himself) I swear they are getting younger as I get older..  
Rachel  
Is that me over there?  
Doctor  
Hmm we must have landed somewhere in your time stream.  
Rachel  
Time stream? Seriously, the joke is over what's going on? Is this a game or something?  
Doctor  
Rachel I told you, this is no dream  
Rachel

Okay but it's clearly fake. The police box was moved here probably, I don't even remember how long we were in there..  
Doctor  
Are you even listening to yourself? Bigger on the inside! Remember, the obvious?  
Rachel  
Yeah obviously some illusion. And as to this, I'll prove now that that's not me and that this is some weird joke.  
Rachel begins to walk toward herself on the other side of the scene.  
Doctor  
What are you doing?  
The doctor grabs Rachel by the arm.  
Doctor  
Rachel you can't interact with your own time stream. You CAN'T. Vert bad things will happen now follow me back into then TARDIS before you see yourself.  
Rachel jerks away.  
Rachel  
Don't grab me. I'm done with this, it's getting to be too much now.  
As she begins to walk towards herself the background begins to glitch. The image of the school yard fades and disappears suddenly. They are left at the same location now only at night with no people in sight.  
Doctor  
Ooh.. Mysterious scenery, moody TARDIS and a reluctant companion.. I smell an adventure.  
Rachel  
You know this helps my point right?  
Doctor  
Really? Are you still not convinced?  
Rachel  
No. I mean yeah some projection displayed an video someone probably took of me. This is now creepy. (yelling) very funny to who ever is up to this!... (looks at the doctor) what? Are you suppose to just believe I'm in some science fiction show? Sorry, you play a great role but I'm just a little weirded out by this.  
Doctor  
Okay. Well explain to me on thing.  
Rachel  
Sure.  
Doctor  
Explain to me the significance of that tree. You see it everyday right? (points toward tree by the TARDIS) hmm? Notice anything.  
Rachel

..its bigger.  
Doctor  
Bingo. Yes now traditionally trees tend to grow bigger as time goes by so what's the one was that a tree like this could have grown that much?  
Rachel  
I don't know  
Doctor  
Yes you do, you just don't want to admit that we are well into the future. Now you are welcome to not believe me and I'll mozy on into my blue box and go away forever, leaving you stuck in god knows when. Now wether you believe it or not that's a pretty large gamble in my opinion. Option two, come with me and use your cleverness to help me. Play along Rachel.  
Rachel  
Fine. I'll play.  
The TARDIS began to rattle as the light glowed green. The take off sounds began which lead the doctor to run towards the TARDIS.  
Doctor  
Good because apparently my TARDIS is getting impatient. I recommend you run.  
Rachel  
What ever you say doctor..  
Rachel pulled out her phone to see that her service was completely gone.  
Rachel  
(under her breath) that's strange.  
Both run into the TARDIS and close the door as it dematerializes.  
Int. TARDIS  
Doctor  
Okay let's see, what's on our plate tonight. A) the unfriendly orb who is apparently possessing my TARDIS B) landing in your time stream.. Then appearing in a different time stream. 3) your denial that this is very much happening  
Rachel  
Well if I were you, id check to see when we landed. I assume this has something like that  
Doctor  
Right. Okay, last flight records read that we landed in your school on August 24th 2266. Oh what do we have here? The following record says the same landing times, same location, same day and month only in 2010x  
Rachel  
So we landed in two places at once?  
Doctor  
No. That's impossible. I mean sure we could visit those locations from two separate visits and technically be in the same location at the same time but certainly not at the same time, with one landing.  
Rachel  
Maybe we didn't.  
Doctor  
How so?  
Rachel  
Well maybe it was exactly what I said: a projection or like a false image, Layered over the original location.  
Doctor  
That still doesn't explain my TARDIS would have read it has a destination... Unless it wasn't completed? The destination that is. Maybe! Yes.. Just maybe two destinations were computed into the console at the same time, therefore splitting the landing between to spots. Right, okay that makes sense. Although that would take a great amount of power to override a coordinate once it has been put into take off..  
Rachel  
Which means that orb-  
Doctor  
Yes. It means the orb is definitely not my friend. It wants me somewhere. It plugged it's location into my TARDIS to bring me to it.  
Rachel  
So then where did the other coordinates come from?  
Doctor  
Who else? The one who always has my best intrest in mind (lays hand on console) if thes one thing the TARDIS does it be it's bringing me where i need to go. Where people need me. Where I can save the day.. The fact that she's running away from this worries me. Wrong. It terrifies me  
Rachel  
Well what ever is on the other side of this mystery is wanting you now. In other words it's prepared. So prepare yourself. Figure it out. Doesn't sound like your TARDIS is running to me at all, it sounds like its.. She's buying you time. Your right, you need to be there to save the day, but she's not going to bring you the ill prepared, right? So, stop worrying and man up. Like you said, it takes a lot of power to defend you from this guy, who knows how long she can keep it up.  
Doctor  
(small laugh) brilliant. You're a natural at this. Sounds like the words of a believer.  
Rachel  
Well if this a game, which it is , we're going to win.  
Doctor  
Rachel madey let's save the day!  
Rachel  
Yes let's. Now figure out why your TARDIS brought us to my time stream  
Doctor  
Forgot about that. Right, where exactly do you fit into this? There is something missing in this puzzle, but what?  
The TARDIS shakes and lands. Both look towards the door.  
Doctor  
I guess there's only one way to find out.  
Rachel  
After you.  
Doctor  
(talking) Geronimo  
Rachel  
(looks at him) sure?  
Both walk out side of the TARDIS.  
Ext. football field. Night  
The doctor and Rachel walk out of the tardis. A marching band performs on the field.  
Doctor  
Alright look for clues, hints, anything to give us an idea as to what's going on.  
Rachel  
This is my band. Another one of my memories. That's one thing that is recurring so far.  
Doctor  
Okay a pattern. Good.. And bad  
Rachel  
Why bad?  
The doctor turns and looks at Rachel,  
Doctor  
Whatever is trying to capture me is my problem. I face bad guys everyday. That's not the problem. The problem is that it's using you to get me. THAT is what I am not happy with. The fact that you are somehow connected is very bad.  
The doctor and Rachel look back At the band.  
Rachel  
Okay, we'll at least we have a lead on this right?  
Doctor  
A lead that doesn't tell us anything but that this thing knows how to make me angry.  
Rachel  
Angry.. Maybe it's playing with your emotions?  
Doctor  
... Emotions. Rachel, these memories, are they happy ones, sad, funny? Good bad? Maybe that's a clue.  
The band now sits as the director talks. The camera shows Rachel watching so that the viewer only hears the conversation. Rachel hears that it was a happy moment in her life and smiles  
Rachel  
A happy one.  
The scene Glitches once agin and suddenly disappears to show the second time period. The field was deserted and dark. The tardis began to dematerialize again,  
Doctor  
This is certainly another factor to sort out but right now we-  
Rachel  
Run?  
Doctor  
Unless you would like to stay.  
The doctor and Rachel run into the tardis and close the doors as it vanishes.

The doctor and Rachel walk in. The doctor sits down in his chair as Rachel leans against the railing.  
Rachel  
Both of these memory projection things have been happy by the way. And they, so far, are chromatic.. I know there has only been two but I thought it might help.  
The doctor looks at Rachel  
Doctor  
Yes. That helps  
Rachel

And the reason everything keeps glitching is because we are landing in two different locations at the same time? Because your tardis is rebounding other coordinates with the same time..  
Doctor  
Rebounding to your memories.  
Rachel  
So maybe I'm not as connected as you thought.  
Doctor  
How so?  
Rachel  
Well I mean we are going to these these times with altered locations: location that your tardis altered. So your tardis is what's connected to my memories right?  
The doctor stands up  
Doctor  
You're right. Brilliant. My tardis is bouncing of your memories to protect us from the original location that's being entered. My question is how does the tardis know your memories. I just met you, right?  
Rachel  
Of course I just met you,  
Doctor  
Just checking. All I need is another river song. Your not my daughter or aunt or any other family member I'll eventually get tied up with are you?  
Rachel  
Certainly not. Messy family then?  
Doctor  
You don't even know that half of it.  
The tardis lands and Rachel and the doctor walk towards the door.  
Rachel  
Okay, so we know why we are showing up here, but not how.  
Doctor  
Yes, just a few more problems to solve..  
Rachel  
And how do we do that?  
Doctor  
We wait. We wait and see where we go. In the mean time I'll try to figure out how we are visiting your past.  
They both walk out of the tardis.  
Int. bowling ally  
The tardis materialized on an empty bowling ally lane. They both walk out into the lane.  
Doctor  
Just checking but this is still yours right?  
Rachel  
Umm..  
Rachel looks around and sees herself through a window.  
Rachel  
Yes still mine. Still in the same order. What happens if we interact?  
Doctor  
I wouldn't. The tardis is trying hard enough to hold on to this location, any disturbance could cause a break in the connection.  
Another burst of yellow light runs through Rachel's eyes and she blinks and shakes her head.  
Doctor  
Are you feeling alright?  
Rachel  
Yeah I'm fine.  
The scene once again glitches and vanishes leaving a dark, empty bowling ally.  
Rachel  
So this thing trying to get you is in this time period?  
Doctor  
Yes. But not to worry. The tardis made sure we are in a safe location.  
The tardis begins to dematerialize again,  
Doctor  
The memories are fading faster. I'm not sure how much time we have left before the tardis loses all power  
Both walk back into the tardis  
Rachel  
What happens if it loses power?  
Doctor  
She shuts down. Goes into a restoration mode.  
Rachel  
How long does it take to restore?  
Doctor  
Long enough for this thing to completely take control of her and take us exactly where it wants us.  
The tardis lands.  
Rachel  
Well then let's think fast. All we need to know is how my memories tie into this right? Once we figure that out we'll have everything solved  
Doctor  
Except knowing who's behind all this..  
Rachel  
Well apparently you face bad guys every day. Should be easy.  
Doctor  
Whatever it is, it sure is sneaky. Everything has its weak spot. but you dont know the weak spot when you don't know what it is.  
Rachel  
Are you scared?  
The Doctor looked at her and opened the tardis door.  
Doctor  
That's not my job. No room for fear when you have to save the day.  
Rachel walks out side.  
Rachel  
Well, you're not alone.  
The doctor closed the door behind him as he walks outside.  
Int. Ice skating rink  
The doctor and Rachel walk out and try to spot Rachel from the past  
Doctor  
This seems pleasant..  
Rachel  
I don't remember this.  
Doctor  
What?... How can you- No, that breaks the pattern. Are you sure this isn't your memory?  
Rachel  
Yes. I definitely don't remember this.  
Doctor  
No.. How? What? But?  
The doctor looks to see Rachel in the distance along with the memory.  
He starts to walk towards her and the scene glitches again and vanishes.  
Rachel  
Okay? How was there an image of me doing something I don't remember?

Doctor  
This is your future(whisper) THAT, rachel, was your future! How did the tardis obtain this information?  
The doctor walks and stands in the doorway of the tardis as it begins to dematerialize. Rachel walks past him and leans against the wall.  
Doctor  
Not knowing things.. I'm not use to not knowing things. That's how I fix things, that's how I end up.. Winning.  
The scene is shows Rachel in the foreground and the doctor blurred in the background. The yellow light shines through her eyes again. She shakes here head and runs her eyes. The scene focuses on the doctor as he notices this for the first time.  
Doctor  
..no  
The doctor runs over to Rachel and grabs her by the wrists  
Rachel  
What are you doing?  
She pulls back. The doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver.  
Doctor  
Look..  
The doctor scans her wrists and her veins glowed yellow as did her eyes.  
Rachel  
Wha-.. (Pauses) what is that?  
Doctor  
That's the soul of the tardis..  
The tardis lands  
Doctor  
And if I'm right, your future lies outside of those doors. Whatever happened when you first stepped in here, my tardis managed you get inside of you. She must have been in some panic mode. Using all her power to fight off what's attacking her.. She needed some sort of host, something to guide her locations. You must have interfered when she was attacked when we first walked in here. Rachel, we are traveling through your past, your future, everything. We aren't traveling through your memories, we are traveling through your time stream. Of things didn't just get real for you I don't know what will..  
Rachel looks at her wrists as her veins faded from the yellow. She looks puzzled and scared.  
Rachel  
But- u-h-h what?  
Doctor  
Ha. I figure it out.  
Rachel walks over to the doctor.  
Doctor  
Stay here. I'm going to walk out. I can't have you peeking in on your future. It's risky business, spoilers in all. I'll be back. There's no telling how soon we'll take off again . Okay right, stay. Put.  
The doctor walks outside and closes the door behind him.  
Rachel still stands speechless.  
Rachel  
(Whispering) no way..  
She walks back and sits down. She turns back and looks at the doors.  
She stands back up and walks towards the doors.  
Rachel  
I'm already this far into this mess. Spoilers can't make that much a difference.  
Rachel exits the tardis and closes the doors behind her.  
/New Years party  
Rachel walks out f the tardis and sees a large party. The party is waiting to count down as they watch the tv. She sees the doctor counting down with the group.  
Rachel  
So much for interacting?  
Doctor  
Ah they can't hear or see me. I've figured everything out so what's to lo- hey I told you to stay put! Rachel once you see your future it is set in stone, there is no stopping it.  
Rachel  
Oh god now I have to attend this party. Do you think I'll live?  
Doctor  
Okay bad example but you never know what we could walk in on.  
The party starts counting form 20.  
Doctor  
(Yelling) seventeen!  
Rachel  
Well all these memories are all happy ones so what's the harm.  
Docor  
Oh that's why they are happy! The tardis ah you clever girl. (Yelling) fifteen!.. She's going through your happy points in your life on purpose.  
Rachel  
Why?  
Doctored  
Because they are stronger. Easier to lock in on. They are much more vivid then any old dull moment. (Yelling) twelve!  
Rachel  
How is it vivid if it hasn't even happened yet?  
Doctor  
Well you'll eventually feel happy at this point. This may be weird but my tardis knows you inside and out. She knows you better than you know yourself now. (Yelling) eight!  
Rachel  
Well can't we land In a bad moment? I mean you can feel just as much in a negative way right?  
Doctor  
I was afraid of that.. But then I thought. My tardis was being attacked. It was in a panic. She chose you as a host because she was scared. Hard to believe but, she needed help. Now why would she bring us to a bad point in your life in that state. This is her way of relief I think. (Yelling) three!  
Rachel  
Okay. So I get to peek in on the future? (Yelling) one!  
Doctor  
One! Happy-  
The tv shows the countdown is complete. The party cheers as the scene glitches as vanishes instantly, leaving the doctor And Rachel in an abandoned home.  
Doctor  
(Voice getting softer) NEW!... Year..  
The doctor awkwardly throws his hand in the air and brings them down slowly. The tardis begins to dematerialize. The both turn and start to walk in.  
Doctor  
Right yes so future! Well we have nothing else to do. I say we'll wait until the tardis can't hold up anymore then make who ever is doing this regret every second of it... I reckon we are as prepared as we are going to get.. So yes, Rachel Madey, lets peek into the future.  
Int. tardis.  
They both walk into the tardis and sit down I'm chairs.  
Rachel  
Okay so as much as I want to see what's next, isn't your tardis struggling to keep up here? Why not let it just take us where this thing wants us? She shouldn't have to do this now right? Like you said we are prepared as we are going to get.  
Doctor  
I can't. The tardis is some lock down mode. I couldn't even plug in coordinates even if I wanted to.  
The tardis lands. The doctor springs up from his chair.  
Doctor  
Alright Rachel. Ready?  
Rachel  
Geronimo? Is that what you say?  
Ext. outside.  
The tardis doors open. The camera stays fixed on the tardis. Music fades in as the scene shows a montage of the doctor and Rachel exploring her future. Finally the doctor and Rachel open the doors. Their smiles quickly change to frowns.  
Ext. outside of a gate of large building. Night  
Doctor  
I think we are at our destination.  
The bulb in the tardis goes out. The doors slam shut behind them.  
Rachel  
What's happening?  
Doctor  
She's going into restore mode.  
The doctor puts his hand on the tardis  
Doctor  
(Whispering) you put up a good fight. I've got it from here.  
The doctor walks out of the scene then walks back in.  
Doctor  
Thanks..  
The doctor walks up to Rachel  
Rachel  
Okay doctor, what's first?  
Doctor.  
Big building. Looks like some sort of observatory. I think that's a good start.  
The both walk around to the door of the gate. It has a hand print lock on the handle.  
Rachel  
Great, it's locked  
The doctor looks at Rachel and smiles.  
Doctor  
You get to see what I do best  
Ext. courtyard. Night  
The gate busts open as Rachel and the doctor walk in.  
Rachel  
What did you call that again?  
Doctor  
It's a sonic screwdriver  
The doctor throws it over his should and Rachel catches it.  
Rachel  
What makes it a screwdriver?  
The doctor walks off.  
Rachel exams the sonic screw driver. The sonic screw driver buzzes and Rachel jumps.  
Doctor  
(Yelling) Its not a toy now! (Whispering to himself) liar. Of course it's a toy  
The doctor wonders off trying to find the entrance. Rachel continues to play with the sonic screwdriver.  
A deep sound is heard outside the courtyard. The doctor looks back.  
Rachel  
(Yelling) what was that?  
A huge space ship appears in the sky.  
Doctor  
Oh no no no (muttering)  
The doctor watched fearfully.  
Rachel looks up with shock at the spaceship the looks towards the doctor  
Doctor  
Get down!  
The both crouch down. Rachel scoots up to the wall. The ship shoots a beam towards the tardis. The beam consumes the tardis.  
Doctor  
NO!  
The doctor sprints towards the tardis and reaches in his jacket. He runs past Rachel. The doctor pats his chest and stops  
Doctor  
(Whisper) sonic, sonic.. RACHEL!  
The sound fades from the scene. Rachel throws the doctor his sonic screwdriver. The doctor catches it and runs and jumps on the wall holding himself up. He points his sonic screwdriver at his tardis. The beam then makes the tardis vanish. The doctor breathes heavily as he hangs over the wall. His sonic screwdriver fades away then the scene fades to black.  
Ext. courtyard. Night  
The doctor sits against the wall along with Rachel  
Rachel  
So we are stuck here?  
Doctor  
Yes. Without my tardis we are indeed stuck.  
Rachel  
What was that, that ship?  
I don't know, I couldn't make it out in the dark.

The doctor layer his head against the wall.  
Rachel  
What now?  
The doctor opens his eyes  
Doctor  
Nothing. They won. The perfect plan. They didn't kill me. They just locked me up. Made sure I couldn't get out.  
Rachel  
There has to be something else.  
Doctor  
(Mad) don't you get it. We are stuck. They left. We. Are. Alone. We having nothing worth a damn on our side.  
Rachel  
What so you're just giving up?  
The doctor sat in silence.  
Rachel  
I'm not.  
She turned and walked away.  
Rachel  
Join me when you quit pouting.  
Rachel finds a door and walks in.  
Int. hall way. Night  
Rachel walks into a hallway with larger light panels along the roof. Every light flickered on and off.  
Rachel  
I could be home right now... But no. I'm stuck. Phone doesn't work..  
Rachel presses the elevator button. Nothing happened.  
Rachel  
What is wrong with the power?  
Rachel walks into the stair well. She behins climbing the stairs.  
Ext. courtyard. Night  
The doctor sat playing with his sonic screwdriver. The light I'm a high story shut off. The doctor notices. The light turns back on, then off.  
Doctor  
Someone is in there.. There's no way she got that high up that quick.  
The doctor stood up and ran towards the door.  
Doctor  
Rachel! Rachel where are you, this isn't safe.  
The doctor hears a door slam shut from the stair well. He runs to the open door and begins climbing the stairs.  
Int. upper floor.  
Rachel walks over to two large doors. The lights shut off for a few moments and flickered back on. The doctor sees the flash from the bottom of the stair well.  
Rachel walks into the room.  
Rachel  
What is this?  
Rachel walks over to a large box shaped figure. She looks around it. The room is dark so she pulls her phone out as a light source. Rachel shines the light on the box shape to reveal a body lying in it.  
Rachel  
Holy shi-  
Rachel falls over and starts crawling backwards. She drops her phone and runs out of the room right into the doctor. The both yell.  
Doctor  
What! What is it? Is someone in there? Someone's messing with the lights  
Rachel nods her head frantically  
Rachel  
There's a  
Doctor  
A what?  
Int. dark room  
The doctor sonics the box to reveal the body. He feels up against a wall and finds a switch. He powers on the lights. The lit room reveals a huge alien like box that held the unconscious body in a chair.  
Rachel  
What is that?  
Doctor  
Certainly not human made.. Besides the human inside that is. I imagine it was made by a human.  
The doctor circles around the box.  
Doctor  
Okay that's what's wrong with the lights. This thing is taking up all sorts of power. A whole observatory's worth.  
Rachel  
Is the man.. Is he dead?  
The doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and notices an IV coming from the mans wrist. He puts his sonic screwdriver back.  
Doctor  
Ah he's on life support. No way this contraption is just for that though.  
Rachel  
Is this at all connected to us?  
Doctor  
We better hope so. Any form of hope is good right?  
Rachel  
Some form of hope..  
Doctor  
Call it what you like, but I call it hope.  
A purple glowing cylinder shaped object was on the interior roof of the box. It's was connected to a long translucent tube under it going to the mans head. The doctor notices it as well.  
The doctor jumps in the box and sonics the objects.  
Doctor  
Oh now this new..  
Rachel  
What is it? Do you have something?  
Doctor  
I'm picking up large amounts of vortex energy. And on the bright side. Life.  
Rachel  
I feel like that thing deserves a more accurate name  
The doctor checks the pulse of the man. The doctor pulls his hand back quick.  
Rachel  
What's wrong  
Doctor  
He's alive, but he feels.. Dead. He's stone cold. If I didn't know any better I'd assume he was a corpse  
Rachel  
Is the IV working right?  
Doctor  
Do I look like a doc- Never mind that. No but something is wrong here.  
The doctor opens the mans eye lid. He snaps in his face. The doctor then rips the IV out if his arm.  
Rachel  
What are you doing!?  
Doctor  
That's not life support. It's to keep him asleep.  
The man opens his eyes. He stared blankly into the distance.  
Rachel  
Is he okay?  
The doctor again sonics the man. He points his sonic screwdriver at his chest.  
Doctor  
(Under his breath) no source of life..  
You poor man.  
Rachel  
Tell me what's happening!?  
The doctor looks at Rachel  
Doctor  
He's not all here. I picked up a trace if life when I examined the hardware of this machine.  
Doctor  
This machine. It took his soul.  
Rachel  
(Stuttering) whhat?  
The man looks at the doctor. The doctor turns back and puts the IV back in his wrist. He pulls out his ID from his pocket.  
Rachel  
How do you know.  
Doctor  
Glen.. His name is glen.. That right there, above his head, contains highly condensed vortex energy. Than massive amount of energy is strong enough to rip a hole right I'm the fabric of space and time itself. It was connected to this mans brain and, under the proper control, it extracted his soul.  
Rachel  
Why would anyone do this?  
Doctor  
Who knows. But I still don't know how this can link to us  
Rachel  
Doctor.. What exactly would a souls look like?  
Doctor  
I don't know. Round I'm guessing. Round and small . Probably like the thing... IN THE BOOK STORE. And my tardis. Aww Rachel you are brilliant!  
Rachel  
Do that was his soul, attacking us?  
Rachel points at the man  
Doctor  
Well lets not play the blame game just yet. I can't imagine a human doing what he did to us. I'm guessing was being controlled..  
Rachel  
Okay, and why his soul?  
Doctor  
Because its perfect. It's conscious, it's alive, yet it's able to do things like enter the space and time vortex almost easily. Not to mention its able to posses my tardis. It really was perfect for this plan. But why use a humans? Why glens?  
Rachel  
Maybe they needed a soul to start with.  
The doctor stops. He turns back and notices the design of the box. It contained brass colored spheres that went along the sides.  
Doctor  
(Whisper) no soul..  
That design.. Stupid stupid stupid!  
The doctor smacks himself repeatedly on his forehead. He turns and notices a large screen.  
Doctor  
How did I not notice this before?  
Rachel  
Notice what?  
The doctor paces back and forth.  
Doctor  
Why just stop at trapping me? Why not just finish the job?  
The doctor runs towards the box. He opens a side panel to reveal a clock counting down.  
Doctor  
Oh this is just perfect (very angry)  
Rachel  
Doctor?  
The doctor turns and points his sonic screwdriver at the large screen  
Doctor  
HELLLOOO! DALKES!  
The screen turns on and reveals several thousand daleks.  
Doctor  
Of course this is your work. Stealing souls. You can't get more dalek then that.  
Daleks  
DOC-TOR!  
Rachel stands in shock while the doctor stands face in front of the screen.  
Doctor  
No. You couldn't just leave me here right? What? Stealing my tardis isn't good enough? No no, because I could just walk away.. Alive! And that just wasn't satisfying! Huh? What is man suppose to be bait? WHY? Because I can't leave him to die?  
DALEK 1  
COR-RECT. THE DOCOR LEAVE NO MAN TO DIE. HIS DESIRE TO SAVE WILL BE HIS DOWNFALL. THE DALEKS WILL KILL THE DOCOR!  
Doctor  
Yes congratulations daleks. Your plan worked! And you're right. I am going to try to save this man. I guess this is live entertainment for all of you.  
DALEK 1  
COR-RECT. FINAL EXTERMINATION WILL COMMENCE.

Doctor  
Okay okay, sounds nice. OH WAIT! One thing I forgot! I said 'try' right? Try to save this man? I meant will. Mark my words daleks, I will save this man. I will get my tardis back. And I WILL WIN.  
The doctor sonics the screen and the daleks turn off. The doctor turns around, throws off his jacket and snaps his suspenders  
Rachel  
We are going to die when that timer goes off, aren't we?  
The doctor grabs Rachel by the shoulder.  
Doctor  
I'm going to get all three of us out of this Rachel. I will do whatever it takes to do that.. Trust me.  
Rachel  
I trust you.  
The doctor jumps inside of the box and begins examining the inside.  
Rachel  
Do you have a plan.  
Doctor  
No but I can smell one brewing! Perhaps that's what I just broke...  
Rachel  
Can I help?  
The doctor pokes his head out of the box.  
Doctor  
Hold out your arms.  
The doctor begins throwing things into Rachel's arms  
Doctor  
Don't need this.. Or this.. Certainly not this.. That's an extra part...  
Rachel  
Why are you doing this?  
Doctor  
I'm making it lighter. ah don't need this  
The doctor squats down to pick up a large part from the floor. He struggles and the gives up.  
Doctor  
Actually no. We uh. We need that. It's vital for the uh the overall.. Cycle.. Thing..  
The doctor begins collecting more parts.  
Rachel  
Why are you making it lighter  
Doctor  
Well the daleks took my tardis SO I'm making a homemade one. Homemade is always better right? That's a lie, it's never better.  
Rachel  
You can make one? Just like that?  
Doctor.  
Well no. But. That there (points at the glowing cylinder on the top of the box) that is the door to the vortex. That's all we really need. That and a box. (He slaps the machine)  
Rachel  
Right.. So this is going to take us to your tardis ?  
Doctor  
Yes. And ol' glen will tag along, Although I don't believe he has a choice at the moment. Will return his soul and be off! That is if my tardis is finished restoring. Which It should.  
Rachel  
And if it isn't?  
Doctor  
We'll be exterminated.  
Rachel  
You don't make the trust thing easy.  
Doctor  
Don't be scared. I have a plan now. And I'm overly confident. Those mixed together makes me the man to be with!  
Rachel  
Right. What exactly does your tardis do while its restoring?

Int. dalek space ship  
Two daleks move close together  
DALEK 1  
FINAL EXTERMINATION IS COMPLETE. NOW EXTERMINATE THE TARDIS.  
Daleks stroud the tardis. One daleks shoots at the tardis. A defense shield backfires the shot and explodes the daleks head.  
DALEK 2  
HOLD FIRE. DISPOSE OF THE TARDIS ALTERNATIVELY.  
The daleks move in to pick up the tardis. The tardis shakes and sends a shock, knocking several daleks on their backs. The tardis continues to restore.  
DALEK 2  
EVACUAAAATE.  
The daleks feld the room containing the restoring DALEK.  
Int. observatory room  
Doctor  
Can't say. I'm never around when it happens. I imagine its pretty boring.  
The doctor continues to modify the box. The timer hits it's 30 minute mark.  
Doctor  
Almost done. (Laughing) you know they almost had the perfect plan, they we SO close.. But they did one thing wrong, and they thought it was the icing on the cake  
Rachel  
What?  
Doctor  
This! This act or torture they have going... In other words they have me a chance.. Almost done now.  
Int. DALEK space ship  
The two daleks come together again.  
DALEK 1  
IS THE TARDIS EXTERMINATED?  
DALEK 2  
THE TASK IS CURRENTLY.. DELAYED.  
Int. observatory room  
The doctor stands outside of the modified box.  
Doctor  
Alright, last finishing touches.  
The doctor disconnects the glowing vortex cylinder.  
Rachel  
Time to explain how this is going to work?  
Doctor  
Right, right. So essentially that there is our ride out of here. This (hold us cylinder) is our doorway out.  
Rachel  
I thought that could rip a hole is space and time?  
Doctor  
Oh it will. That's how we will get out. I'll close it though so no need to worry.  
Rachel  
You make it sound so simply.  
Doctor.  
It's not like I haven't done it before.  
The doctor places the cylinder on the ground. He grabs Rachel by the wrist and guides her into the box.  
Doctor  
After you then  
Rachel  
Couldn't make this one bigger on the inside?  
Doctor  
I would have needed 30 extra minutes. Oh right, I almost forgot.  
The doctor raised his arm and turned the screen back on. The daleks returned to the screen.  
Doctor  
Hello again!  
DALKE 1  
10 MINUTES REMAINING DOCTOR. PREPARE TO DIE  
Doctor  
Yeah you see I'm not really feeling it. What I wanted to say was enjoy watching your plan fall apart.  
DALEK 1  
IMPOSSIBLE  
Doctor  
Sorry I'm not familiar with that word.  
The doctor crouches into the box.  
Rachel  
Wait how are we going to get to them? They could be anywhere by now!  
Doctor  
Remember when you threw my sonic screwdriver? Ever since my tardis was stolen, this thing has been tracking its location. This is out GPS. (Holds up sonic)  
Rachel  
Really? Why screwdriver. It's doesn't make sense why it's called that.  
The doctor points the screwdriver at the cylinder. The cylinder opens and a hole starts forming. Everything starts being sucked into the vortex. The box begins to budge and slide forward.  
DOCTER  
READY?  
Rachel  
NO  
Doctor  
HOW BOUT YOU GLEN?  
The doctor puts his ear close to glens mouth and looks up to Rachel.  
Doctor  
GLEN SAYA HE'S READY  
The box falls into the vortex. Rachel and the doctor scream as the fall in.  
DOCTOR  
GERONIMO!  
The doctor and rachel get pulled into the vortex. The box spins inside. The camera stays from the point of view from the vortex hole. in the distance you see the doctor pull out his sonic screwdriver. The sonic screwdriver goes off and the vortex hole collapses back into the cylinder container. The cylinder containers spins on the ground then falls over.  
Int. Dalek spaceship  
The daleks watch as the box gets pulled into the vortex and disappears.  
Dalek 3  
...WHAT?  
a huge electrical burst is heard over head. The box comes flying into the scene. It crashes against distant walls and lands on a walkway behind the daleks. smoke starts to billow out of the box. The doctor and rachel stumble out coughing.  
doctor  
Few. unstable flying dalek soul suckers.. give me a crashing tardis any day.  
The doctor turns and looks at rachel  
Rachel  
Yeah im fine.  
The doctor widened his eyes and grabbed rachel and ducked back into the box.  
Rachel  
What?  
Doctor  
I just remembered I just landed us in the middle of thousands of angry daleks.  
Rachel  
Your plans dont ever seem to go as planned.  
Doctor  
No, there was one time when I.. Oh wait no.. yeah no that ended with.. never mind lets focus.  
The doctor creeps out of the box. He walks around the corner. Thousands of daleks turn their bodies towards the tardis.  
Daleks  
DOOOOCCC-TORRR!  
The doctor crouches and runs towards rachel.  
Doctor  
Okay dont move. I mean it this time. They want me. Stay put.  
Rachel  
Whats going on out there?  
Doctor  
OH well.. thousands of angry daleks are on there to exterminate me. Angry dalek? Why did I say that? Whats a happy dalek?  
Rachel  
I think you're about to find out if you dont start figuring something out!  
The doctor pulls out a pair of keys. He presses a button and his tardis beeps hundreds of feet below him.  
Doctor  
Found you! (at rachel) My tardis is way below us. I need to get down there.  
The doctor peeks out from behind the box. Daleks are swarming from either side of the walkway. He looks over the railing and thousands moore are rising from the ground up to him. The doctor runs his hands through his hair.  
Doctor  
We are surrounded.. Rachel I will be back, dont you worry.. (under his breath) Can not believe im doing this.  
The doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the railing post. The railing opens up from the walk way.  
Doctor  
Rachel, I dont know how to explain this and frankly I dont have time... what ever you'll fin out soon enough.  
The doctor jumps off the walk way.  
Rachel  
That seems logical.  
INT. swarm of daleks under walk way.  
The doctor falls and lands on a rising dalek.  
Dalek 4  
EXTERMINATE!  
The dalek spins in the air firing lasers. The doctor holds on.  
Doctor  
Sorry bout that! Id love to stay and chat!  
The doctor leaps of the dalek and grabs onto the base of another dalek below. The dalek begins firing away, killing other daleks while trying to hit the doctor.  
Doctor  
Friendly fire I see?  
The doctor swings of and falls onto another dalek. The dalek spins as he lands, throwing him off unexpectedly.  
doctor  
Whoaaah!  
The doctor falls a long way while trying to grab onto other daleks. Finally he lands sitting up on the head of a dalek.  
Doctor  
Okay lets take a shortcut.. HEY DALEKS IM OVER HERE.  
All of the daleks start racing over to the doctor. Lasers are flying everywhere.  
The dalek under the doctor shoots rapidly and flys around. A laser comes towards the doctor. The doctor leaps into the air and the laser flys under him and blows up the daleks head. The Doctor lands back on the same dalek. The broken dalek spins out of control strait for the ground. The Doctor rides the dalek and jumps off as it hits the ground. He stumbles off and roles onto the ground. The tardis stands a few feet from them. The doctor slides on the ground and snaps his fingers. His tardis doors swing open and he roles inside.  
Doctor  
YOWZAH! Honey i'm home!  
INT. DAlek spaceship. Walkway  
Rachel peeks out of the box and sees daleks rolling right up to her. She panics and looks over the walkway and sees billowing smoke rising up.  
Rachel  
Oh god.  
Rachel turns and looks a dalek right in the eye stock.  
DALEK 5  
EXTERMINATE!  
Rachel closes her eyes. A hand grabs her by the shirt and pulls her into the tardis. The tardis stands on the walkway now. The doctor slams the doors shut.

RAchel  
How did you do that?  
Doctor  
tah-da! And for my second act I will bring a man back to life!  
The doctor pulls a lever on his console. The wispy light shoots up through the console.  
INT. Dalek spaceship Walkway  
The tardis lamp shines bright and the wispy light shoots out and goes strait into glen.  
Glen  
(BREATHS IN) what is god name..  
The doctor walks out of his tardis. A force field shields the tardis now.  
DOCtor  
Come with us Glen, We're the good guys.  
The runs into the TARDIS.  
Doctor  
(towards the dalek) tell your friends I said goodbye.  
The doctor shuts the door of the tardis. The tardis doors open again and the doctor pokes his head out.  
Doctor  
Oh yes I almost forgot. You see, I was so busy changing up your machine it seems as though I have accidentally left the scary timer going on..must have slipped my mind.  
The doctor shuts his doors again and the tardis takes off. One dalek turns his head towards the other.  
DAKEK 5  
DEACTIVAAAAATTTE!  
Several daleks rush towrds the box.  
EXT. SPACE.  
The tardis flys past the camera leaving the dalek spaceship exploding behind it.  
INT. TARDIS.  
The doctor takes a seat next to rachel. Glen stands in front of them  
Doctor  
I think you have some explaining to do.  
Glen  
I promise! I had no Idea! Those-those things. They're-  
Doctor  
Daleks  
Glen  
Right. Daleks.  
Doctor  
Start from the beginning. I believe you Glen. Now lets find out how you got tied into this mess..  
Glen  
I work at the observatory as an astronomer. Specifically planetary science.. anyways, one night I was finishing up some paper work and those- daleks they just appeared in my observatory. I was alone. I could call for help. Before I knew it I was out cold. I woke up strapped in that thing. Then.. well.. then I felt like I- I just, I dont know how to say it... then I was out again. Why me? Why did that happen? And this.. (glen raises his arms looking around the tardis)  
Doctor  
Oh right. Glen Im the doctor. This is my spaceship. Those daleks, they are aliens, and they stole.. well they stole a very important part of you. But the important part if that I got you back and safe.  
Rachel  
Why did they choose him?  
Doctor  
They more or less chose your observatory. For the power supply that is. You were just the last piece of the puzzle that just fell in their hands. or more like suction-y round things.  
Glen  
Aliens!? spaceships? You're lying. This is a nightmare.  
Rachel  
Yeah I wish.  
Doctor  
Why does everyone think this is a dream?  
Glen  
So we are in space?  
Doctor  
Oooh and youre and astronomer- IN SPACE. Thats like an artist being inside a drawing. glen follow me.  
EXT. Space.  
The tardis hovers in space above earth. The doctor walks out with glen and shows him. Glen covers his mouth.  
Glen  
OH you beautiful planet. (towards the doctor) Who are you.  
The doctor turns and walks back inside. Glen remains staring at earth.  
EXT. Roadway by a house.  
The camera shows the doctor and Rachel waving from the tar dis as Glen walks inside.  
rachel  
What a day.  
Doctor  
Im just glad its over now. Back to the usual old stuff.  
Rachel  
This is the usual for you though.. isn't it?  
Doctor  
you never really know now do you.  
Rachel  
I guess not.  
Doctor  
Would you like to find out?  
Rachel  
What do you mean?  
The doctor turns and looks at rachel.  
Doctor  
You know.. travel with me. I could use help like you. You are brilliant Rachel Madey. I couldn't have done this without you..  
Rachel  
(breaths in) I-I can't. I have.. Oh my gosh. (under her breath) I left coleman in the book store. (to the doctor) I really have to go. Im sorry.  
Doctor  
Ah that's fine. Well then- home?  
RAchel  
The book store. Preferable a few minutes before you walked in.  
Doctor  
(Laughing) right. Sounds good to me.  
The doctor runs around his console flipping buttons and pulling switches. Rachel falls back into a chair.  
Rachel  
I have to say I will never forget today.  
The doctor stop operating the console. He faces away from rachel.  
Doctor  
What did you just say?  
rachel  
I said ill never forget today. How could I?  
Doctor  
Oh know.. How could I do this to you. I didnt even realize this..  
Rachel  
What?  
Doctor  
I ruined your life. At least all of those happy memories. You'll be expecting them. You'll always know youve been there before.  
Rachel  
So? Ill just.. pretend not to notice.  
Doctor  
Pretend? You cant do that. Rachel. Those memories WONT HAPPEN AT ALL. read something from your future, sure its set in stone,but you'll still live it. You created a paradox by having two perspectives from the same memory, don't you get it? From now on, your life will be dodging those points we visited.. forever.  
Rachel  
I-ill just have new ones then.  
Doctor  
You're life will never be the same... unless.  
Rachel  
Unless what? See there are options here and you know it!  
The doctor walks over to rachel. He places his hand on rachels head.  
Rachel  
Ehat are you doing?  
Doctor  
Im so sorry.  
The doctor closes his eyes. The camera zooms into rachels eyes. The reflection of the doctor in her pupils disappears. Visuals of the memories of rachel and the doctor burst and disappear in rachels head as the doctor wipes her memory. The camera shows rachel with her eyes closed in front of the doctor. A tear falls from rachels eye. Rachel falls over and the doctor catches her.  
Doctor  
You were right.. all a dream rachel.  
INT. BOOKSTORE.  
The tardis materializes in the bookstore, in between two walls so that is is not noticed. The doctor walks out side. He sees himself examining the light. He then notices rachel stand up. He quickly Carries rachel and sets her where she was sitting before. He grabs the book he just saw rachel put up and set it beside the asleep rachel. He places the book in her hand and walks behind the corner. The doctor snaps his fingers and Rachel wakes up.  
Doctor  
So long rachel madey..  
The doctor walks inside of the tardis. The tardis dematerializes. Coleman walks up to rachel.  
Coleman  
Hey sorry i'm late  
Rachel  
Its fine. I kinda fell asleep  
Coleman  
Nice. What are you reading?  
rachel  
Crime and punishment. Want me to read to you?  
Coleman  
I'm okay.  
Coleman sits down next to rachel. Rachel begins reading anyways.  
INt. Tardis.  
The doctor walks around the tardis.  
Docotr  
Just me and you know!  
The doctor pats the tv monitor. The monitor flashes.  
Doctor  
Whats going on with you?  
The screen of the tardis rapidly flashes through more and more points in rachels life.  
Doctor  
Come on now. no more of that.  
The doctor presses multiple buttons on the console but nothing changes the monitor screen.  
Doctor  
Uh- oh.. Rachel Madey this may not be the end of you.  
The monitor continues to rapidly go through more and more points. The tardis lands.  
Doctor  
I.. I did not tell you to land.  
The doctor opens the doors.  
Doctor  
WHAT? No way.  
end of scene.


End file.
